


Счеты

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [6]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я не Бог", — говорит ему Йохан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счеты

Норман рычит:  
— Сделай что-нибудь, я знаю, ты можешь.  
Йохан только разводит руками; в его глазах смертельная усталость и безысходность, и Норману на мгновение кажется, что он видит в них свое отражение — такое же усталое и безысходное.  
— Я не Бог, Норман, — отвечает Йохан. Его голос мягок, со стороны человека, который не умеет извиняться вовсе, это почти извинение. Он не говорит ему "нет", но Норман все равно его слышит. — Мне жаль, — произносит Йохан, и Норман почти ненавидит его в этот момент — сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
— Сделай. Что-нибудь, — повторяет он под канонаду собственного сердцебиения в ушах. Ему так хочется тряхнуть Йохана, сжать пальцы на его горле, потому что тот позволяет себе бездействие.  
— Слишком поздно, — возражает тот, и в паузе, которую он делает после этих слов, нет ни капли театральности, только раздумия и холодный расчет. — Хотя я мог бы спасти ребенка. С детьми, — он откашливается, — всегда проще.  
О да, с детьми проще, Норман точно знает, видит это каждый раз, глядя на свою племянницу Шелли. Для постороннего наблюдателя Шелли слишком похожа на монстра, но Норман понимает: она гораздо больше человек, чем кто-либо из всех его знакомых.  
Норман прислоняется спиной к двери, стоя с Йоханом почти плечом к плечу. Дышит размеренно, на девять-одиннадцать, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение. Думает о том, что Лету уже не спасти, но есть способ не дать ей окончательно погрузиться в забвение, как это случается со всеми мертвыми, несмотря на вычурные надгробия и цветы в их честь. Память подводит, она всегда подводит рано или поздно, и Норман говорит Йохану, по-прежнему не глядя на него:  
— Делай, что нужно.  
Он слышит едва уловимый, на грани галлюцинации, шепот Йохана:  
— Да помогут нам небеса, — и это совсем не похоже на доктора, который верит исключительно в науку, презирая любые высшие силы.  
— Нет, — качает головой Норман, бессильно сжимая кулаки. — Ты и сам справишься.  
Небеса не имеют к этому никакого отношения, но у Нормана Годфри к ним свои счеты.  
В конце концов, Ангел убил его дочь, а Бог не сумел вернуть её к жизни.


End file.
